fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gantetsu
Gantetsu (岩鉄 Gantetsu) is a Dark Mage from the Seraphim Order guild. Appearance Gantetsu is a very tall, well-built and muscular man, with a green mohawk and a thunderbolt-like marking on the top left-side of his forehead. His attire includes a white shirt with green tips at the end and near the neck, blue jeans with a button near the pockets, suspenders, small pair of wings on his back and black fingerless gloves. Gantetsu also wears a necklace with a charm, shaped like a Seraphim Order's guild crest, hidden underneath his shirt. Personality , after training.]] Gantetsu is a fearless warrior who doesn't hesitate in his missions. When "hunting his prey" he can be sadistic and abusive, pretending to be weak only only to strike back when the opponent is worn-out. Gantetsu can also be quite arrogant, especially in his abilities, as he claims himself to be one of the strongest mages in Seraphim Order. Because of his eccentric personality and lack of foresight, Gantetsu's plans always tends to go awry due to a single miscalculation, as he always believes that his ideas are perfect and fail-proof. Though arrogant and abusive, Gantetsu is very loyal and protective of his team-mates and other allies from the guild, so much so, that others believe in him being quite a bit too over-protective at times. Magic and Abilities Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Gantetsu can use such magic to turn the ground hard and manipulate it in any way he wishes, as long as it's within a certain radius. His specialty is creating "Earth Golems", which are capable of moving and fighting alongside Gantetsu, as long as they stay within the radius, making enemy strategies, which rely on numbers, useless against the Dark Mage. *'"Earth Golem"' (土剛隷武 Tsuchi Gōremu) — Gantetsu creates a large, humanoid creature, composed of earth and rock, which can be either expelled from his mouth or formed using pre-existing material. The golem is capable of moving and fighting on its own, as long as it is within a certain radius from Gangetsu. **'"Prayer of the Earth Golem"' (祈りの土剛隷武 Inori no Tsuchi Gōremu) — Gantetsu creates an "Earth Golem", which places its hands in between the target and claps them. The impact, which is created from the pressure caused by the clap, opens up a deep fissure in the ground. The golem then grabs its opponent and throws them into the depths of the crack, after which it uses its hands to seal-up the earth, crushing the enemy within the ground, with no chance of survival. *'"Giant Hand: Huge Rock Palm"' (巨人手・巨岩掌 Kyojinte: Kyoganshō) — Gantetsu creates a giant hand out of surrounding earth, which can be used to restrain an opponent or inflict contact damage to a target, by using the hand to them straight into the ground. *'"Iron Rock Wall"' (岩鉄壁 Gan Tetsu Heki) — Gantetsu creates a large rock formation from the ground, which forms rectangular slab-like walls, blocking incoming attacks. Trivia * "Gantetsu" (岩鉄) means "Iron Rock" in Japanese, with his name and abilities being based on Jura Neekis. Category:Omojuze Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Seraphim Order